


Carved pumpkins with special filling ;)

by ILoveJunkHog



Series: Some naughty and not so naughty works [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog
Summary: Mako’s carved pumpkins are disappearing one after another, maybe Hayseed knows that what’s going on…





	Carved pumpkins with special filling ;)

 

It was almost Halloween and Mako had his porch decorated with carved pumpkins. 

 

A few days later he noticed one pumpkin missing. 

 

Mako asked Hayseed that did he know something about it.

 

Hayseed looked nervous and explained that one evening he was sitting on the porch when Mako was sleeping and when he left he tripped and landed right on the pumpkin.

 

He got scared that Mako would be mad at him, so he cleaned the smashed pumpkin away. 

 

Mako said that he wasn’t mad, it was just an old pumpkin and he had a lot of those to carve more.

 

But more pumpkins started to disappear and Mako had a feeling that Hayseed knew something about them too.

 

Hayseed looked nervous yet again and explained different stories that happened to the pumpkins. 

 

Mako doubted Hayseed’s stories but didn’t say anything.

 

He wanted to see himself that what was going on.

 

He carved a pumpkin and put it on the porch.

 

It was late, he turned the lights off and pretended to go to sleep. 

 

But he stayed quiet and looked out from one of the windows. 

 

It was dark first, but then he saw two orange lights, they came from Hayseed’s eyes and he looked at the windows and searched Mako.

 

When the coast was clear Hayseed took one of the pumpkins and headed to the barn. Mako waited and moved to the barn too. 

 

He sneaked around the building and searched if there would be a small hole where he could spy Hayseed.

 

Finally, he found one and looked in, he saw lantern on the ground and Hayseed on his knees.

 

Hayseed had removed his suspenders and pants. He had the pumpkin in front of him and stroked its sides. 

 

“Mako… Your thighs feel so nice and strong. You have no idea how much I wanted to fuck you. I had fantasies about it for so long.”

 

Hayseed took his cock, rubbed it against the pumpkin’s nose and moaned. “Please let me put in already… I can’t take it anymore.” 

 

He stroked his cock and put it in the pumpkin.“Oh, you feel so tight…” 

 

Mako could feel his cheeks turning red and his cock tenting in his pants.

 

Then Hayseed started to thrust his cock in and out slowly. 

 

Mako couldn’t take it anymore,  he removed his belt and opening his zipper, freeing his cock. 

 

He stroked it and tried to match his speed with Hayseed. 

 

“M… Mako, you sound so delicious when you pant and say my name. Your moaning is like honey to me…”

 

Hayseed started to thrust faster, his hands holding tight on the sides of the pumpkin and he panted hard. Mako stroked his cock and felt pre-cum dripping on his hand. 

 

Suddenly Hayseed throws his head back and shouted loudly. “Mako! I’m coming…”

 

Just when Hayseed shouted his name, it made Mako come hard, cum painting his hand and the barn’s wall. 

 

“Fucking hell…” Mako groaned quietly. 

 

He looked at Hayseed who lay on the pumpkin and panted hard.

 

Both were catching their breaths, finally Hayseed rose up.

 

“That… That was amazing Mako. I love you so much.” 

 

Then Hayseed put his pants and suspenders back on, took the pumpkin and walked out to throw it away.

 

Mako stood still, stuffing his cock back in his pants, wiped his cum stained hand on his shirt and listened to Hayseed’s footsteps. 

 

When it was quiet he sneaked back to at his house and chuckled.

 

Maybe letting Hayseed fuck him wouldn’t be a bad idea, after all, he should give Hayseed something way better and hotter hole to fuck.

 

 

Thank you for [isaacclarkex](https://isaacclarkex.tumblr.com/) for these commissions and permission to use them as illustrations in my fic <3


End file.
